


Recitatif

by tasteofhysteria (orphan_account)



Series: Fic Translations [5]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Demon Hunters, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sabe," falou a voz do recém-chegado, uma estranha mistura de suave e infinitamente orgulhosa, "todo o dinheiro do mundo não pode salvar alguém que está morrendo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recitatif

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recitatif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504328) by [tasteofhysteria (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tasteofhysteria). 



Era estranho como a esterilidade erma podia fazer alguém parecer tão pequeno. Que uma falta de tonalidade podia quase fazê-lo desaparecer, e que as únicas cores no quarto eram os manchados vermelhos, roxos e verdes que cobriam a pele de Daniel, feridas claramente visíveis e provas das que não eram. Ele não estava desaparecendo, Sebastián pensou. A luz só estava comendo-o vivo.

E a luz pareceu piscar e diminuir nos cantos de sua visão, sugada, fugindo dali para deixar uma temível sombra cinza lançada sobre tudo. Sebastián não precisava se virar para saber que alguém mais tinha se juntado a eles no corredor deserto. Sua nova compania parou, posicionada como como algum tipo de anjo vingador, com asas escuras espalhadas para tomar espaço somente porque ele podia e absorvendo a luz em suas penas obsidianas.

"Sabe," falou a voz do recém-chegado, uma estranha mistura de suave e infinitamente orgulhosa, "todo o dinheiro do mundo não pode salvar alguém que está morrendo."

"O dinheiro foi só uma feliz coincidência." Sebastián murmurou baixinho. "Além disso, se pudesse, não imagino que você estaria aqui agora. Você tem uma pequena reputação de não ser particularmente simpático a mim."  
  
As palavras mal saíram de seus lábios e então ele estava olhando dentro de um par de olhos anormalmente verdes. O dono de tais olhos tinha um sorriso doce enganador, apesar de seus caninos parecerem um pouco afiados demais, e o sorriso era um pouco largo demais, e ele se movia muito rápido para ser humano.

Isto é porque, claro, ele não era.

"Não sou," ele murmurou na cara de Sebastián, "então você pode imaginar o quão emocionante é saber que você precisa de mim, Artigas. Você precisa de mim e eu poderia te obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa, você sabe. Eu poderia te obrigar a roubar, matar ou até a se ferir e morrer. E você faria tudo isso, só por ele."

Sebastián não disse nada, olhando diretamente à frente para uma pintura pendurada na parede, uma de de algum cenário rural idílico em tons de...tons de...cinza.

"Quero dizer, esse é um acordo muito bom para mim, você sabe. Você tem deixado aqueles pirralhos matar o que é meu, e agora eu vou ter você. Você será como a maior pedra na minha coroa, a conquista mais preciosa do Inferno."

"Se esta é a sua ideia de 'conquista mais preciosa do Inferno'," Sebastián respondeu calmamente, "eu acho que você precisa pensar melhor nas suas prioridades."

O demônio se endireitou, sua postura tão rígida que chegava a parecer dolorosa. Ele encarou Sebastián condescendentemente, uma luz profana emanando das fendas de suas pupilas.

"Eu não creio que você está em posição de dizer esse tipo de coisa." disse suavemente.

"Tolice. Se não agora, quando?"

"Então me dê um bom motivo para não deixar seu primo apenas morrer agora," o demônio pressionou. "Um motivo apenas para não cortar o fio e deixá-lo ir."

O olhar de Sebastián se moveu da pintura para o pacato rosto adormecido de Daniel e voltou. Inspirar. Expirar. O bipe baixo das máquinas mantendo-o vivo.

"Você não vai matá-lo. E também não vai me matar. Ainda não." respondeu calmamente.

O demônio sorriu (um pouco largo demais para seu rosto) e se inclinou de volta, pondo as mãos em punho em sua cintura.

"E por que não?" ele respondeu zombeteiro. "Eu acho que você está se superestimando."

O uruguaio riu e ajustou os óculos.

"Porque" disse "você está tão entediado quanto eu, e quer ver o que eu vou fazer. Tudo bem. Eu vou jogar seu jogo em troca da vida dele. Todas as cláusulas normais no lugar. Minha alma pela vida dele. É isso o que você queria, não é?"

O demônio, por sua parte, pareceu momentaneamente desconcertado até que um sensual, indolente sorriso tomou seu rosto, trazendo consigo veias de um pálido vermelho para romper a névoa cinza.

"Eu posso te odiar mas você nunca me entedia, Artigas." ele ronronou. "Muito bem então, vamos brincar. Sua vida pela dele. Apenas diga meu nome e sele o contrato com sangue, e o jogo vai começar."

Sebastián respirou fundo, estendendo o braço para tirar mechas soltas do rosto de seu primo adormecido, cauteloso com todos os tubos e fios. Valeria a pena, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. Qualquer coisa valia a pena por Daniel.

Ele virou para o demônio que de repente estava pairando perto de seu ombro e que lhe ofereceu um sorriso estreito, corporativo.

"Martín."

A palavra pareceu ecoar pelas paredes como se o quarto fosse uma cavernosa expansão de espaço vazio, e ficou mais alto e grave, como o soar de um sino empenado, se tornando ensurdecedor enquanto os tons de cinza se tornavam nada mais que escuridão, dois pontos brilhantes de verde e os contornos de gigantescas asas emplumadas estendidas largamente. Mãos frias seguraram seu queixo e hálito frígido que cheirava levemente a podridão velha e seca e roupa mofada soprou sobre suas bochechas. Sem aviso, uma boca fixou-se sobre a sua e algo afiado furou seu lábio.

Queimou e doeu muito mais do que deveria, cada batida de seu coração fazendo-o queimar mais intensamente até que ele queria gritar de dor, mas não conseguia; o resto de seu corpo se tornou ameaçadoramente frio.

Sele o contrato com sangue, e o jogo vai começar.


End file.
